First Day of Rule
:This article is about the episode. For the book of the same name, look here. "First Day of Rule" is the first episode of season one of Elena of Avalor. Summary wants her first day as reigning princess to go off without hitch, but trouble occurs when several boats go missing and she finds it hard to resolve the issue with the thieves. Story Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Princess Elena (first appearance; main story and flashback) Supporting characters: * Princess Isabel (first appearance; main story and flashback) * Francisco Flores (first appearance; main story and flashback) * Luisa Flores (first appearance; main story and flashback) * Zuzo (first appearance; main story and flashback) * Chancellor Esteban (first appearance; main story and flashback) * Skylar (first appearance; main story and flashback) * Mateo de Alva (first appearance; main story and flashback) * Migs (first appearance) * Luna (first appearance) * Lt. Gabe Núñez (first appearance) * Captain Daniel Turner (first appearance) * Naomi Turner (first appearance) Villains: * Queen Shuriki (first appearance; no lines; flashback only; cameo) * Jiku (first appearance; main story and flashback; redeemed) Other characters: * King Raul (first appearance; no lines; flashback only; dies) * Queen Lucia (first appearance; no lines; flashback only; dies) * Alacazar (first appearance; no lines; cameo) * Armando Gutierrez (first appearance; main story and flashback) * Private Higgins (first appearance; no lines) * Doña Hortensia Paloma (first appearance) Locations * Avalor (first appearance; main story and flashback) ** Avalor Palace (first appearance; main story and flashback) ** Avalor Bay (first appearance) ** Avalor City (first appearance) *** Via Mercado (first appearance) **** Doña Paloma's emporium (first appearance) ** Mateo's home (first appearance) *** Mateo's workshop (first appearance) * Secret Library (cameo) Objects * The Lost Princess of Avalor (first appearance; cameo) * Amulet of Avalor (flashback only; cameo) * Queen Shuriki's wand (first appearance; flashback only; cameo; destroyed) * Princess Isabel's journal (first appearance) * Apple * Francisco Flores's guitar (first appearance) * Hand fan * Scepter of Light (first appearance) Vehicles * Royal carriage * Boats Cast Songs * "Ready to Rule" Continuity * This follows on from the main part of the crossover film Elena and the Secret of Avalor, although it was shown after this episode and wrap around scenes also set the latter after. Notes/trivia * It is included on the Elena of Avalor: Ready to Rule DVD on December 6, 2016. * Disney Press published a read-along book adaptation on September 26, 2017. * This aired back-to-back with the second episode, "Model Sister". * reads the title card. Errors * The explanation how Elena saved the people of Avalor makes sure to cut out so she has nothing whatsoever to do with releasing and aiding Elena. Of course, Secret of Avalor came a few months later, but "Realm of the Jaquins" also cuts Sofia's important role out as well, which aired after Secret of Avalor. Quotes : They say every story has a beginning. Except mine. My story has two. Francisco: Elena, um... you're not becoming queen tonight. Francisco: You think you're ready, but ruling a kingdom is not so simple. It reminds me of a story. Luisa: Ha! It always does. : Avalor is now the busiest port in the world. External links * }} Category:Elena of Avalor episodes